The present invention is directed generally to radio and electronic equipment enclsoures, and more particularly to an equipment housing for mobile radios and the like wherein integral circuit board mounting means provide improved heat dissipation.
Mobile radio transceivers and other vehicle-mounted electronic devices are often required to operate in adverse vehicular environments wherein they may be subjected to moisture, dust, grease and other contaminants, in addition to vehicle shock and vibration, in the course of normal operation. Furthermore, it is often necessary that such mobile devices be removed from the vehicle, either for operation in another vehicle, for operation in a portable mode, or for repair or adjustment. Consequently, it is necessary that the housings of such devices be designed and manufactured to protect the circuitry of the devices in the face of severe shock and adverse outside environments. Furthermore, it is necessary that the housings not include apertures which would admit contaminants to the circuitry of the device, while providing necessary heat dissipation for internal components, such as power rectifiers.
The present invention provides a die-cast electronic equipment housing which performs the dual functions of protecting electrical circuitry and providing necessary heat dissipation. The housing comprises only five elements which are die-cast from only three separate molds, and which when assembled serve both as a housing and as an integral heat dissipating structure.